


I'll Be There

by lilaussieauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor
Summary: Beronica One Shots





	1. That's Not Gonna Protect Me

Veronica had her arm linked with Betty's as they walked into school, and honestly? There were sparkles shooting throughout Veronica's body, and she was struggling to hide it.

She was grinning as they walked in, talking passionately about something she'd done with Archie over the weekend, rambling about going to the drive in and seeing a movie with just the four of them, giggling like Veronica hadn't see her ever before.

Veronica watched Betty with a slight smile, that kind of smile one made when they were deeply in unrequited love – slightly disappointed but loving nevertheless. Her smile widened as Betty told her all about the drive in, but then, all of the sudden, it was gone.

"B?" She asked quietly. "What is it?"

Betty scowled and then jerked her head towards the entrance of the common room, where Veronica saw Cheryl and her minions, giggling bitchily.

"Honestly, the things Polly tells me," Cheryl was saying. "Oh, Betty! Your sister was telling me earlier quite a funny story. Do you want to share your experiences with a certain black wig… or shall I?"

Veronica clenched her teeth and tore away from Betty, dropping her arm and stalking over to Cheryl. "Do you have a problem?"

"No," Cheryl said sweetly. "I just find it funny that Betty is so invested in my brother's murder, when in reality, perhaps we should be investigating her?"

Veronica stormed closer, getting right up in Cheryl's face. "I suggest that maybe you should shut the fuck up before I do something we'll both regret."

Cheryl just laughed, turning to her minions. "Look how adorable jealous Ronnie is!" She whipped back to Veronica and hissed, her eyes dancing. "Bit protective of your little girlfriend, are you?"

She heard Betty yell "V, no!" but she was furious. "Get the hell away from her before I break every single bone in your body," she hissed.

Cheryl laughed again. "Oh yeah? I bet you wouldn't even dare touch me, huh? Not if I touched Betty first! Maybe she'll endure the same fate as my dear brother. After all, murderers get what they deserve, don't they?"

Veronica shrieked and pounced on Cheryl, hitting her over and over. "V, NO!" Betty yelled, and pulled her from behind, but Veronica wanted to kill Cheryl, how dare she, she wanted to pummel and punch until Cheryl's pretty face was just as broken as her mind obviously was.

Cheryl yowled as Veronica's fist made contact with her nose, and she cried out 'you bitch!' before scratching Veronica across her cheek with her stupidly long nails.

Veronica growled lowly and kicked out against whoever was trying to pull her off Cheryl, because couldn't they see that Cheryl wasn't dead yet?

"Ronnie, calm down!" Betty's voice was literally the only thing that could have stopped her, and she screamed out at Cheryl but allowed herself to be pulled away.

***

"You're bleeding, V," Betty murmured, dabbing at the cut that Cheryl's nails had left across her cheek.

"It's fine," Veronica said irritably, pushing Betty's hand, and the paper towel, away. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Betty said, but she pulled Veronica into a close hug and held her tight. Veronica was shaking, her rage still brimming, but Betty had this special knack of calming her down.

"You know," Betty said, the trace of a laugh on her lips, her breath warm and ticklish on Veronica's neck. "You know, if Cheryl beats you up and you die, that's not gonna protect me."

Veronica smiled reluctantly, because, as always, Betty was right.

"She's a bitch," Ronnie said simply, and Betty nodded.

"She is, and that's why I'm not letting her hurt you. You have to be careful, Veronica. I can't lose you." All traces of humour were gone as Betty pulled away and looked right into Veronica's dark eyes.

Veronica wanted only to please Betty, so she let out a deep breath and brushed her thumb across Betty's cheekbone. "I'll be careful," she whispered. "You won't lose me."

Betty's face folded into a beautiful smile and she pulled Veronica in by the waist to meet her lips. Veronica sighed and kissed her back, stroking her neck, her soft lips working against Betty's until she forgot why she was upset in the first place.


	2. Sticky Maple Backlash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Chuck's play on Veronica, it's up to Betty to make her feel better.

Betty wasn't quite sure what had brought her straight to the Pembrooke after school. Maybe it was the fact that Veronica had been missing that day at school. Maybe it was the fact that Archie and Jughead were busy. Or maybe it was simply the fact that she had nothing else to do.

She took a deep breath – god, was she ever going to get used to being in such a fancy place? – and knocked twice on the heavy mahogany door. Smithers opened with a smooth grin. "Miss Elizabeth. Good day."

"Good day, Smithers," Betty said, her face relaxing as she spoke. "Is Veronica around?"

Smithers' face fell. "I'm afraid she's not well, Ma'am."

If Betty Cooper was anything, she wasn't a quitter. "I'm not worried about a cold, Smithers."

He shrugged. "I'll check."

The butler turned his chin and spoke into a small microphone Betty hadn't noticed until now. "Miss Veronica, you have a guest."

Veronica must have replied, but Betty didn't hear it. Maybe a direct earpiece? Smithers turned back towards her and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Miss Betty. She's not quite up to see you."

Betty sighed and nodded. "Thank you." She turned, and Smithers opened the heavy door for her. Betty ran her manicured fingers along the ridges in the door and gave him a small smile. She looked out upon the street and then turned suddenly back to Smithers – stuff this! – and looked at him with petrified defiance. "With all due respect, sir, I don't care what Ronnie says. I'm going to see her." Her heart was in her throat. Since when did Betty Cooper, nice girl extraordinaire, defy people above her?

To Betty's surprise, (and relief, if she allowed herself to admit it), Smithers just laughed, an easy smile spreading across his face. "Of course. Allow me to direct you."

When they arrived outside Veronica's room, Smithers knocked but the door was locked. Smithers, however, smiled at Betty – he'd always had a soft spot for her – and pulled out what she assumed was a skeleton key. He slipped it into the lock and it clicked quietly open.

Veronica's room was dark – darker than Betty had ever seen it, and it had a distinct smell of sadness. Veronica's voice sounded from the darkness. "Smithers?"

"God, Ronnie, you sound like shit," Betty said, coming into the room and shutting the door behind her, giving Smithers an appreciative smile.

"Oh," Veronica said. "Betty. I thought you were gonna be Mom or something."

"How are you feeling?" Betty asked softly, feeling her way over to the bed and perching on the edge precariously. Veronica reached over and flicked on a warm yellow lamp, before looking up at Betty.

Betty tried her hardest not to gasp, but her eyes gave her away. "Oh, Veronica."

Veronica scoffed. "Don't 'oh veronica' me. I know how shit I must look, and I don't give a crap."

Betty bit her lip. "Ronnie."

Shit was an understatement. Veronica Lodge, for a usually very stylish, on-trend young lady, had never looked worse. Her eyes were red-rimmed, blood shot as though she'd drunk 3 pints, and puffy as anything. She was dressed in one of her many pairs of silk pyjamas and they were stained – with what, Betty didn't know, nor was she sure she wanted to. Betty allowed her eyes to trail down, and Veronica was baring dark bruises around her wrists and upper arms. She had a long scratch across her left thigh and Betty noticed that the Latino girl looked unusually pale.

"Ronnie," Betty said slowly. "What –"

Veronica cut her off. "You know what, Betty? I don't think I want you here right now."

Betty nodded and gave Veronica a small smile. "Get well soon, I guess," she said, her voice small. She stood and had her hand on the spherical doorknob when she turned around. "No."

Veronica's face formed a frown. "No?"

Betty had to stifle a smile – clearly, Veronica hadn't been told 'no' many times in her life.

"Ronnie," she chided. "You're my best friend." Betty ignored the flush of longing at the words. "Best friends look out for each other. You're clearly not in a state to be left alone, so I'm –" She took a deep breath, marching around the room and tidying a couple of things. "I'm inviting myself to stay over, because you need me. So, Veronica Lodge, would you mind telling me what's going on? Or am I going to have to –" She was interrupted by a sob. Betty's eyes flicked back to Ronnie, who was sitting on the bed, her knees tucked under her chin, staring up at Betty with red, teary eyes.

"Ronnie," Betty said again, much softer. "What's going on, Veronica?"

Veronica closed her eyes slowly and a couple more tears slid down her face. "I don't want to speak about it." Her voice was rough.

"I want to hear, though," Betty said, before realising that maybe that wasn't the most considerate way to comfort her friend. She walked back around the bed and grabbed a heavy throw blanket, wrapping it around Veronica's shoulders. Ronnie was staring up at her, the cutest, Betty noted, pout on her face.

"I've never really had someone do that for me," Veronica said, her voice cracking.

Betty turned, a confused frown gracing her pretty face. "Do what?"

Veronica swallowed. "Offer to stay." She ducked her head, her shoulders shaking, and took a deep breath.

Betty bit her lip and kicked off her shoes, sitting down on the bed with Veronica. Jesus, she thought. Now was not the time to be thinking about what they could do in Ronnie's bed.

Shaking her head slightly, Betty sat next to Veronica, gazing at her. "You know you can talk to me, yeah?"

Veronica nodded. "I know." She moved her head and rested it in the crook of Betty's neck. Betty's breath hitched, and she dutifully reminded herself once again that now was most definitely not the time to question her sexuality. Resting her head on top of Veronica's, Betty tried (not very hard) to not breathe in her shampoo, her so very Veronica scent.

Veronica tilted her face up to meet Betty's eyes. She watched as the brunette took a deep breath and spoke quickly into her shoulder. "It was Chuck."

Betty felt her hands curl into fists, drawing blood almost immediately from the unhealed wounds from cheerleading practise the other day. The memory spiked the thought of kissing Veronica, and Betty found herself once again blushing.

Veronica frowned and unfurled Betty's clenched hands. "Don't be mad, Betty."

"I am," Betty admitted. "He fucking hurt you, Ronnie!"

"He did," Veronica allowed, "but I'm okay, because you're here."

Betty smiled reluctantly. Veronica had a knack for always knowing exactly what to say to calm her down. She looked down at her dark-haired friend and had to blow a breath out her lips to stop herself from just full on making out with her again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Betty asked, her lips set in a grim line. Veronica shook her head.

Betty took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't believe him."

Veronica frowned. "Why do you care?"

Betty almost choked. "Why do I care? Veronica Lodge! You are my best friend –" Once again, the words hurt more than Betty cared to admit – "And if anyone hurts you it is officially my business!"

Veronica smiled, her eyes shining with tears. "This is so hard, Betty."

"I know, bub," Betty soothed, and then she swore. "Shit, sorry!"

Veronica scoffed. "Why?"

Betty's blush was ever so prominent now. Bub. Bub. She'd freaking called Veronica Lodge bub.

Veronica bit her lip, hiding a smile, and flicked Betty's face. "You're blushing, crazy one. Tell me why."

Betty shook her head resolutely, her blush thickening.

Veronica pouted. "No? Not even for me? Not in the name of our friendship? You wouldn't tell me, even if I promised it would cheer me up and distract me from the fact I was sexually abused?" Her face was sweet, so sweet, and so cunning, and Betty swore (mentally this time) because she wasn't sure how Veronica had just so much power over her, already.

Betty groaned. "You're worse than Cheryl." Only, that brought up the memory of cheerleading practise, again.

Veronica was having the time of her life, Betty could tell. She glared jokingly down at her, her face redder than ever. Veronica grinned slyly. "D'you think we got into the Vixens?" Veronica asked, her voice cunning.

Betty was trying so, so hard to keep her cool, but it was difficult! And Veronica knew that! "I reckon we did," Betty said. "After your stunt."

"What?" Veronica said, her dark eyes glittery under the soft light. "The dance? Or the fantastic interview I did?"

Betty growled. "Ronnie!"

Veronica laughed. "You're fun to tease, Betty Cooper."

Betty lifted the frown off her face and giggled. "It's not fair! You're hard to stay mad at!"

Veronica grinned. "One of my many amazing traits."

"Someone's feeling better," Betty commented, poking Veronica's nose.

Veronica smiled. "Only because of you."

Betty closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. "Could you stop saying things like that?"

Veronica tapped Betty's arm and she opened her eyes to meet Veronica's panicked ones. Betty kicked herself. "Hey, don't freak out, it's okay, I'm not mad," Betty said softly, rubbing Ronnie's back as she pulled her close. Veronica was close to tears again, and Betty knew it was her fault, and she was pissed at herself. What kind of friend asks their anxiety-attack-prone best friend to stop talking when she's already upset? Betty was close to tears herself, now, but she focused on Ronnie, rubbing her back until she calmed down, stroking her soft pyjamas over and over again. Veronica let out a sigh and Betty gave her a soft smile – an assurance that it was okay.

"Things like what?" Veronica asked softly.

Betty's blush returned. "Things that… make me wanna kiss you."

Veronica's eyes suddenly became very focussed on Betty's shoulder. "Why would that be a bad thing?"

Betty's heart started thumping twenty times its normal pace. "Ronnie…"

Veronica met her eyes and gave her a sly smile. "Yes?"

"Can… Can I…" Betty was struggling to get the words out. "Can I kiss you?"

Veronica's face was priceless, and she breathed the word 'yes' and Betty knew she'd forever remember the moment as she leant down to meet Ronnie's lips, taking the soft ones in her own, holding them for a second and letting them go gently.

Betty couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across her face if she tried. "I believe you're blushing, Ms Lodge."

Veronica bit her lip. "Betty –" She cut herself off and leant up again, curling a still bruised – Betty was not letting this go, no – wrist around the blonde's neck and resting her forehead against hers.

"Betty," Veronica said again, her lips a breath away from Betty's. "I… I think maybe… you should know… that day at tryouts… it wasn't just for Cheryl."

Betty's face was so, so red. "Oh?"

Veronica's voice caught. "It was for me."

Betty swallowed, once, and then pulled Veronica forth, not roughly, but enough to know she was needed. "Ronnie."

"Betty," Veronica said, and that was all it took. Betty took a shallow breath and moved her head slowly, the mere half-inch towards Veronica that it took to close the gap between their lips. This kiss was slow, soft lips on others, until Betty pulled away.

"I…"

"Shh," Ronnie whispered, pulling Betty down to lie in bed next to her. "Don't talk."

She pulled Betty closer and rested her head against Betty's chest. "Goodnight."

"Night," Betty said, still slightly in shock.

Veronica smiled into her chest. "And Betty? Thank you."

Betty wasn't sure she would ever be happier.


	3. What are you, my mother?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronnie's tired and Betty's getting the brunt of it.

Betty sighed as she watched her girlfriend storm around her room, throwing things in her cheerleading bag haphazardly.

"Ronnie," she started carefully, but Veronica huffed and turned away. "How about we skip cheer practise?"

Veronica snorted. "As if we wouldn't be kicked off. I have to go."

"Veronica," Betty said, pursing her lips. "You need to rest, honey. You've had such a big day."

"What are you?" Veronica spat. "My mother?"

Betty sighed again, reminding herself that Ronnie was upset and tired and that it wasn't her fault she was such a cow when she didn't rest. "No, babe, I just think that maybe you've done enough for today? What about if we skip, just this once, and stay home?"

Veronica turned abruptly to face Betty. "No, Betty! I said no! I want to go to cheer!"

"Okay," Betty said, trying not to laugh. "Okay, Ronnie, we'll go."

Veronica huffed and turned back to her bag. "Where's my scrunchie?"

"I don't know, boo," Betty said softly. "In the bathroom?"

"I can't find it!" Veronica snapped, turning to Betty. "I can't fucking find anything!"

"Veronica," Betty soothed. "Shh, bub, I'll help."

"You should! I can't FIND IT!" She swiped angrily at her chest of drawers, knocking off a photo frame which fell to the ground with a crash.

"Okay, okay, bub," Betty said quickly, as Veronica kicked the drawer and then winced. She walked over to Veronica, drawing her into a hug. Veronica struggled and then sighed and settled into Betty, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "That's it, Ronnie, calm down," Betty spoke gently. "Shh, babe, it's okay."

Veronica let a final breath out and all the tension left her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, baby girl," Betty murmured. "That's okay."

They didn't go to cheer.


	4. Let Me Look After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's tough. She doesn't need to be cared for. Right?

"Ronnie," Betty's voice was gentle, but she was becoming irritated. "Please talk to me."

Veronica shook her head silently, her eyes watery.

"Veronica!" Betty clenched her teeth to stop herself from yelling. "V, bub, I need you to tell me what's wrong."

Veronica stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the storm below them. "I'm fine, B."

"You're not, V."

Veronica didn't turn to face her, her face pale. "I am. Leave me alone, Betty. Please."

"No," Betty said firmly. "You're hurting. Let me look after you, Ronnie. Please."

Veronica brought her hands up to her face and let out a choked sob, and Betty murmured 'oh, Ronnie,' and ran over to her girlfriend. Veronica started crying properly, turning into Betty, who held her tight. "It's okay, Ronnie," she whispered. "It's all gonna be okay."


	5. You're Not Crazy

Veronica sighed as she stepped out of her heels and slid her dress's zipper down, letting the silky fabric fall from her curves. She turned the shower on to its full heat, full pressure, and stripped her underclothes off, stepping into the steamy shower with a sigh of relief. What a day it had been – first, the pep rally, then Cheryl's breakdown and all of that damn cheerleading. Honestly, if it hadn't been for Betty, Veronica would never had started cheerleading and her muscles would be a lot more thankful.

And a lot less toned, she thought, and laughed softly. Her mother wasn't home – at some meeting with her father's lawyer, no doubt – and she planned to dress comfortably and sit down to watch a movie with a huge mug of hot chocolate by the fire.

She smiled at the thought and switched the shower off, the bathroom filling with steam as soon as she opened the glass door, the mirror fogging up – Veronica thought she liked the mirror better this way, where it didn't serve any unwanted reflections.

She toweled off slowly, taking her time, moisturizing each part of her body with just the right amount of moisturizer, tying up her silken shorts and slipping her camisole on with a fluffy robe over both. She ran a brush through her hair, braided it back in a single French braid, and then shut the door softly behind her.

Veronica pondered over which movie to watch as she fixed herself not a cup but a mug of hot chocolate, heating it up to just the right temperature and stirring in some low fat milk, grabbing two cookies and setting them down on the table.

When Smithers's voice rang through the intercom, she jumped so much that some of her hot chocolate spilled down onto the couch.

Veronica swore and ignored whatever the hell Smithers was saying – probably her mother wasn't going to come home, some sort of crap like that, and found a serviette to wipe up the mess before throwing it in the bin. She was just about to sit down again when a light knock at the door caused her to sigh heavily – was she ever going to get to watch a movie?

She wrapped her robe tighter around her middle and stepped cautiously over to the door, opening it slightly to peek out into the hallway.

"Betty!" Veronica said, her face splitting into a smile at the sight of her girlfriend. It quickly dropped when she realised the blonde girl's eyes were red rimmed and swollen. "B, bub, what's wrong?"

Betty's voice was cracked and heavy. "Smithers sent me up, but I can leave if you don't want me."

Veronica shook her head frantically. "No, no, no," she muttered. "Oh, Betts, come here, baby." She pulled Betty forward into her arms and shut the door behind her, rocking Betty against her.

"Okay," Veronica whispered into Betty's neck. "You're upset, you can either tell me what's happening, or, I was just about to watch a movie, you wanna watch?"

Betty nodded silently and Veronica passed her the hot chocolate that she'd so carefully prepared. "Here," she mumbled. "To cheer you up."

Betty sighed and set the mug on the table, crawling into Veronica's lap and resting her head on her chest. Veronica drew patterns on her back, stroking her fingers up and down her back over and over as Betty breathed in and out, in and out.

It took a while, but Betty looked up and sighed. "I think all of my family is mad, V."

"Nope," Veronica said. "You're not."

Betty took a shuddering breath and held her palms out to Veronica, who, of course, had felt Betty's nail cuts but had never seen them quite as bad as they were now.

"You're not mad, B," Veronica whispered firmly. "Not by a long shot. You're just in a shitty situation."

Betty nodded. "All of my family is, though."

"Scrap them," Veronica said harshly. "You're not, B."

Betty smiled, her eyes brightening. "Ronnie?"

Veronica smiled, just because Betty was smiling. God, she was so in love with this chick.

"Thank you," Betty said softly, tilting her head up to Veronica's. "You're an angel, Ronnie, honestly."

Veronica leant down and felt Betty's breath hitch under Ronnie's palms that still rested on her back. "You're not crazy," she whispered, and then took Betty's lips in hers.

An hour later and Betty and Veronica were in Veronica's bed.

Betty was resting on Ronnie, her head snuggled into her chest, breathing so softly Ronnie had to keep checking she was okay. Her lips were swollen – Ronnie was proud – and she looked so calm and soft, and Veronica was not okay.

There came a gentle knock and Veronica called 'come in!' and then Smithers poked his head in. He took one look at Betty, all soft and snuggled in, and gave Veronica a small smile, shutting the door with a soft whisper of 'I won't tell your mom.'

Veronica sighed, kissed Betty's warm head and pulled her closer in before setting down her phone and curling up to her sleeping girlfriend, thinking that the night had turned out a lot better than she'd expected.


	6. SOQM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica needs Betty. Betty's stuck at a psychotic nunnery.
> 
>  
> 
> Kind of Varchie. A little bit of inferred ex-cheronica. Choni. PTSD Cheryl.

Veronica didn't know what to do. She knew that Archie was gone. She knew that Cheryl and Toni were on their way to pick her up to plan for some stupid school thing she'd agreed to. She knew that Kevin needed to be anywhere but here right now. She knew she needed to talk to Betty. She knew she couldn't be alone, or she'd do something she regretted.

It had been an hour since she'd stopped sobbing, and she felt numb. Mind blowing, really, how the brain can simply cease to feel. Veronica had one single thought on her mind, and that was, strangely, of Betty Cooper.

"Kev," she whispered, and he looked down at her. She was still in his arms, she hadn't moved since she'd dropped the phone – oh, god, Archie – and she shuffled out and sat up, wiping her nose across her sleeve. "Have you heard from Betty lately?"

Kevin shook his head. "Look, Ronnie, I can cancel my troopers meeting if you need me to –"

"No," Veronica said, her voice croaky. "Go."

Kevin shot her an apologetic look and stood up, leaning her alone.

Veronica looked around, grabbed the phone – no, god, she couldn't touch that. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

She stood up shakily and looked at the clock. 30 minutes, tops, til Cheryl and Toni arrived. She shuffled slowly towards her makeshift bedroom and pulled out the worn wooden box – her only memories from New York. She sifted through some polaroids, some random jewellery, the container of pearls from that day with Kevin and Ethel's dad and Betty – oh, god, she would give anything to have Betty here right now – until she got to a pill bottle, 2/3 full of anti depressants. She shook way too many out, dry swallowed four and tipped the rest back into the bottle. Then she leant back, her stomach growling, and closed her eyes.

*_*_*

When Cheryl came in, she almost screamed. God, she squeezed poor Toni's hand hard enough, for sure, when she saw Veronica passed out on a bed with a bottle of pills on her bedside table. "Ronnie!" She yelled, forgetting for a second that they were merely friends, that you can't use nicknames when you have the type of relationship she and Veronica had.

Veronica blinked her eyes open and groaned, standing up and rushing to the bathroom, retching into the toilet bowl. Cheryl winced and Toni gave her a small smile, leaving her girlfriend behind to go and hold Veronica's hair back while she heaved.

"Thanks, Toni," Veronica rasped, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "I don't think I'm supposed to take them on an empty stomach." She still felt nauseous, but there was one thought front and centre in her mind, numbing all the Archie stuff and pushing everything else back. "Have you guys seen Betty lately?"

Cheryl and Toni, reunited, both shook their heads. "Nah," said the redhead. "She'll be back soon, no doubt. Ready to plan a dance?"

Veronica found herself about to cry. Cheryl sighed. "Veronica," she whispered, crouching next to the brunette. "Is everything okay?"

Veronica shook her head, sniffling, and Cheryl bit back a nasty comment when she caught Toni's eye. "Archie… Archie broke up with me," Veronica sniffled. "And he's gone and I can't protect him anymore and I want Betty!"

Toni snickered and then turned it into a cough. "Me and Cher can't do anything about Archie," she apologised. "But we can help you find Betty? If that helps?"

Veronica thought about her blonde best friend, mysteriously disappeared. She remembered the last time she'd seen Betty – they were at her house, alone, and Ronnie had her head resting in Betty's lap, and Betty was stroking her fingers through Ronnie's silky hair while they read books respectively. Occasionally, Veronica had looked up, almost panicking, making sure Betty was still there, and Betty had given her a sweet smile and stroked her head. Veronica remembers how they'd stayed like that for nearly two hours, enjoying each other's company after weeks of business, until Alice Cooper had waltzed in and told Betty that they had urgent business at the farm and whisked her best friend away. That was the last she'd seen of the girl.

"Okay," Cheryl said, knocking Veronica out of her reverie. "Where do we start?"

"The dance," Veronica said weakly, but Cheryl tsked and shooed Toni and Veronica out of the speakeasy, out of Pop's, and into the sunshine.

"Maybe her house?" Toni suggested, and Veronica was numb again. Toni and Cheryl each hooked an arm through hers and lead her towards the Cooper residence.

When Alice answered their knock Veronica felt sick to her stomach. "Toni…" she whispered, and the serpent girl squeezed her hand. Cheryl was being polite and courteous towards Alice but goddamnit, Veronica wanted Betty!

"Where is she?" She whispered, tears tracking down her face. "Where's Betty? Mrs Cooper? Where is she? What have you done to her?" Her voice had risen to a yell and she didn't stop until three things happened within 20 seconds of each other.

Firstly, Alice slammed the door in their faces.

Then Toni and Cheryl pulled her down the stairs, smack bang into a man.

Thirdly, Veronica sobbed "Archie!" And fell right into Fred Andrews, her tears soaking his chest.

She pulled away suddenly and apologised profusely. "Oh, Mr Andrews, I'm so sorry," her tears weren't stopping.

He gave her a small smile and turned to Cheryl while Toni came around and wrapped a thin arm around Veronica's waist, supporting her weight as she tried to collapse on he ground.

Veronica thinks she must have blacked out, because next thing she knew she was in the back of Fred Andrews truck next to Toni, driving somewhere only Cheryl knew.

*_*_*

When they arrived at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, Cheryl leapt out of the car and retched into the garden bed. Toni gave Veronica a sad look and went to help her girlfriend, who was curled up in a ball next to a puddle of her own sick, smack bang in the middle of a PTSD induced panic attack.

Fred gave Veronica an encouraging smile and lead her towards the waiting desk, where he checked them in and where they were told to 'take a seat, we'll be with you in a second'.

Ten minutes later, they were lead by a nun through some dark corridors, and Veronica was hit with a memory of pulling Toni and Cheryl, mid makeout sesh, out of the theatre and running through a tight tunnel to rescue Cheryl and bring her back home.

When the nun said blankly "here you are," Veronica felt nauseous and had to take a deep breath. When she opened the door to Betty's dorm, the blonde was curled up in bed, asleep, and then nun said "sorry, she's resting, you'll have to come another time," and Veronica snapped.

She yelled at the nun. "I will not come back! I need to see Betty now! Let me see her!" She was so loud and so enraged that she didn't here Betty's quiet "V?" Until Fred tapped her on the shoulder and gestured toward the now awake blonde.

Veronica burst into tears and she wasn't numb now, she was feeling too much, and Betty opened her arms and didn't say anything, just let Veronica come and crawl in to them.

Veronica pressed herself against Betty, curling up next to her on the tiny bed, and sobbed. Betty wrapped her arms around Veronica's shaking waist and pulled the shorter girl into an embrace, murmuring against her head.

"Shh, V," she whispered. "It's all gonna be okay now. I've got you. It's okay, Ronnie. It's gonna be okay."

Veronica locked eyes with Betty's green ones. "It's not," she whispered. "I miss you so much."

"Deviant," the nun hissed, and Betty glared at her. "I miss you too, V," she whispered. "Why don't you tell me what's going on, hey?"

"Archie's gone," Veronica sniffled, almost forgetting Fred was in the same room. "He called me and he broke up with me and he made me say goodbye but I couldn't Betty I just can't let him go I don't know what –"

"Shh," Betty soothed. "It's all gonna be alright, V. I promise. What we're gonna –"

"Time's up," stated the nun cooly. Veronica started to cry. "No, please –"

Betty scowled. "Time isn't up til I say it is, Woodhouse. And I say time's up when I'm done talking to Veronica Lodge."

The nun swallowed thickly at the mention of Veronica's last name and nodded, and Betty turned back to Ronnie with a satisfied smile. "What were you saying, bub?"

Veronica swiped at her eyes but it was to no avail – her tears hadn't stopped falling since they left the Cooper residence. "I just… wa-want you to-to-to come back, B."

Betty sighed. "I wanna come home too, V, I promise. Now, what's gonna happen is I need you, and Cheryl, and Toni," here she lowered her voice. "I need you to hold fort back home, okay? And I'll get out of here and come help with Arch and everything, okay? But you gotta be strong, V. For me?"

Veronica nodded, her face all scrunched up with tears. "Do I have to leave?"

Betty gave a sad little laugh. "Yeah, V. But I'll be home soon, okay?"

Veronica nodded again. "Betty, wait –"

Betty turned back to her. "Hmm?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Betty nodded, giving her a smile – probably the first genuine one since she'd been sent to the Sisters. She folded Veronica against her and the shorter girl stopped her tears, snuggling in against her friend and letting Betty's warm words wash over her.

A time later, Veronica pulled herself reluctantly from Betty, resting her cheek against the other girl's in a goodbye. Betty gave Veronica a tiny smile, knowing that she'd have hell to pay later from both the sisters and her mother who had no doubt already been alerted. She pressed a kiss to Veronica's cheek, and then walked with the girl to then entrance, frowning at Cheryl, who was in inconsolable tears in Toni's arms.

Veronica took one look at Choni and looked back up at Betty, her lip quivering. "It's okay, V," Betty whispered. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise you."


End file.
